First kiss
by Happ182
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot where Bellamy and Clarke have their first kiss after he realizes he would rather love her than let her go. ( for some reason this story comes up fist kiss...on the internet but it's first kiss I assure you x)


**So I decided to do another one-shot. I got bored and thought something up, hope you enjoy it! Review! **

**I don't own the 100**

First Kiss

"You've been ignoring me." Clarke started as she fiddled with an old compass inside Bellamy's tent. The tension and awkwardness was almost unbearable to her, it was hard to breath. She kept her eyes on the compass, trying to wipe off permanent stains of time on the old trinket so she didn't have to see Bellamy's face.

"Not everyone gets to sit around in the drop ship all day putting bandages on people princess. Some actually have to work to run this camp." His voice was agitated and snappy, trying to ward her off from talking to him further.

Clarke sighed and glanced over her shoulder to him. "I thought we were supposed to run this camp together? I thought we were a team…?" She said the last sentence lightly, like a feather falling in the sky, no one heard it but it was there. She turned around fully. They were a team and Bellamy hadn't been working with her for a reason she couldn't fathom. Bellamy had heard her though; he stopped sharpening his knife, looking up at her. He stood up from the bed; he found himself only inches away from her face. When had he gotten so close to her?

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know why he himself was avoiding her really, he was just doing it. Of course he couldn't give her that reason, he would never hear the end of it from her. "Don't bother yourself with it princess, it's my problems not yours." Oh, he just gave away to much information. He told her he had problems, which meant she would not stop pestering him till he told her. He wouldn't know what to tell her though if he wanted to, he didn't know what his problem was even.

"What's wrong Bellamy? You can tell me." Her voice was strong and sturdy, commanding but gently, comforting but strict, curious but cautious. She was almost desperate to know what was wrong, he had been avoiding her for a week now and it hurt not to talk to him. She was fine for the first couple days, but then she couldn't take her eyes off him, everywhere she turned she would find him in a crowd. Now she needed to know what was wrong so the pain in her chest would stop and everything would return back to the way it was. She thought they were friends, not just partners and she desperately wanted that friendship to come off hold.

What if he had cheated her out? What if there friendship was just a rouse? Maybe he got tired of her constant blabbering. Maybe he was just sick of her period and now he was leaving her. Pain shot through her heart, she had lost so many people already, could she take loosing Bellamy? She considered him as a friend, maybe even more, but no one had to know about that.

"Can you not snoop into everyone's business for once Clarke?" His words were cold and sharp as a razor cutting through bone, or in this case her heart. That had hurt…a lot, but she was a Griffin. Her eyes narrowed at him. He had some nerve saying that to her and right when she thought he actually had a heart. The man in front of her was her _partner_, her _teammate_, her _friend. _But she didn't know whether to get mad, this was Bellamy after all, he went off his top all the time. But he said this about _her_ and that hurt. He really was just an asshole and a Jerkface, when she tries to help he brings his walls up again and blocks her out, but she wouldn't give up on trying to climb that wall or breaking it down.

"I have done nothing but try to help you Bellamy," She got right up in his face, she could feel his breath tickling her cheeks and fanning her face. Her voice was hard and demanding an answer from him. "Why wont you let me help you?" She said in a softer voice, much softer than the tone she just used before. She wanted answers but she didn't want to scare him away. "Every time we get close and you start to let me in you shut me out. You build your wall so high you can't see the sun over it. I'm trying to help you, trying to take some of the weight off your shoulders, so let me Bellamy! We're partners! We're friends for Christ sakes! Or at least I thought we were, so tell me we are Bellamy! Prove me wrong!"

Her voice raised over the course of the sentence. Damn he was so frustrating sometimes! He stared down at her, his eyes blazing. Flashes of guilt and hurt went across his eyes but only for a split second, she wasn't even sure if they were ever there. "I can't Clarke…" His voice traveled through the empty tent softly, being carried by the wind. Clarke looked wide-eyed at him shocked. She took a step back, her eyes never leaving his and vice versa.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn't prove to her that they were friends….what did that mean? Did that mean they were never friends? That he never even cared? It was all a joke? Her heart clenched painfully, much more painfully then when he ignored her, much more. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell at him and hit him, call him an asshole for leading her on. Yes, Clarke Griffin did have feelings for Bellamy Blake and he wasn't leading her on but she had felt like she was making progress. She felt like if she just pulled herself up an inch more she would be over his wall, but he just backhanded her and sent her back down to the ground to start over, if she even had the will to try again.

Tears pricked the sides of her eyes and she looked down to the ground. She couldn't cry now, not in front of him, how embarrassing would that be? Especially now that she knew he wouldn't even care if she broke down in front of him. Man did it hurt her to think that, that he didn't care. She raised her head up high and dabbed the sides of her eyes to get rid of the unwanted tears that managed to break through. "Ok then, I must have been mistaken." Her voice was sturdy but at the edge about to fall over the cliff.

She turned around from him and slammed the compass on the table. She probably broke it but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of the tent, away from Bellamy. Away from his scent, away from his eyes, just away from him period. "Clarke…" His voice called out to her, but it was soft and pathetic to her, if he wanted her attention again he would have to scream her name to even get her to look at him. She slapped the flap to the tent away from her as she walked outside into the light. The chill of the wind hit her causing her to shiver slightly.

She kept on walking, even when she heard him walk out of the tent behind her. "Clarke." His voice was firmer, more desperate, louder, but she kept on walking. She only stopped when Miller grabbed her arm.

"Hey Clarke, we were wondering if you wanted to go hunting with us? Mike saw you throwing knifes yesterday and was impressed." She was throwing knifes yesterday, but only to get Bellamy out of her mind. She may or may not have imagined his face as the tree and took her frustration out on that. Bellamy was looking at her and Miller. He heard what Miller said and she knew he wouldn't want her going. Or at least that's what she would have thought a week ago, but he didn't care anymore and she wanted to go hunting.

She turned to Bellamy, locking their gazes together. "Yea, I'll come." She said it to his face wanting to see his reaction. When she said yes he looked at her wide-eyed. "You can't go Clarke." He commanded. Anger boiled in her veins, he had just said he didn't care about her and now he was bossing her around like she was a lost puppy. "And why the hell not Blake?" She was being sassy and stubborn. She was going on this hunting trip and he was going to damn well let her.

He opened his mouth to give off some excuse for her not to go but couldn't think of one. 'Because I care for you and don't want you getting hurt?' No dumbass, can't say that, not after what you just said to her. He had one point and it was a reliable one, but it would hurt her and only put fuel on the fire. "You're our only healer Clarke, you die we all die."

And she thought he would actually say something caring. 'Jerkface.' She thought. "Octavia and Raven know how to help someone, they've helped me before, I've taught them how to fix someone up. So if I die it wouldn't hurt us." 'It would hurt me." Bellamy thought, but he didn't say it. Miller grinned and slipped a knife out of his back pocket before placing it in her waiting hand.

"Looks like your coming. If you want to go with the next group in another couple minuets then you can, but our group is already full now that we have Clarke. See ye Bellamy!" It was a bold comment by Miller by far. He would be lucky to not get a punch to the face after a comment like that. Miller grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her to the hunting group, she never looked back to him like he thought she would. Shit…he really messed up this time didn't he?

The only reason Miller said that and asked Clarke to join them was not only because of her knife throwing skills, but because he had heard their conversation. It was not hard to when they yelled and it echoed through the camp. He felt bad for Clarke, so he wanted to take her away for a few hours and have her hunt with them. She had never done it before and it would be a waste of opportunity if she didn't go.

They got their gear sorted and in order before stalking out the gates and into the woods. Bellamy watched their every step. He watched how Miller had set his arm around Clarkes shoulders and how his hand rubbed her arm. In comfort he didn't know but he didn't care. He was touching Clarke, his Clarke, his princess. But after what happened he didn't really have any possession over her and that hurt.

He understood now, why he had ignored her. She had gotten to close, to far up his wall. He was scared, terrified even. He never cared for anyone but his mother and Octavia. Now he had Clarke to worry about and care for and that scared him. It scared him how easily he would let his guard down around her, how easily she got him to smile. He was practically a love sick, pathetic teenager around her. He didn't like that, not at all. But now he figured it would be better to let her in and love her than have her dead and him not being able to be with her.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his palms. Oh Clarke, she had no idea, what she did to him, not the slightest clue. He walked over and grabbed a spear from a kid and set out to hunt with the other party. He would apologize when they made it back to camp, he would explain everything then. A withering, panting naked Clarke underneath him appeared in his mind. Yea, that was so much better than a dead, lifeless Clarke in his arms. He would much rather love her than loose her. He just hoped she gave him another chance.

They were hunting and she was having fun. Miller had been able to get her mind off of Bellamy for a little bit, even though it didn't last long he still tried and she was thankful for that. But all of it went down hill from there. There were two lone reapers in front of them. They seemed to be tracking something, a deer maybe? She thought they were fine, that they could just creep down the hill without the reapers noticing. And they had done a splendid job at it, till the Mike kid tripped and fell down the hill.

The reapers heads shot up from the ground and spotted them. He grinned sadistically, his yellow and brown teeth popping through his lips. Then they charged. Spears were up, knifes were thrown. But her group wasn't adapted to hunting live prey, they were. There were at least eight of them in the group that went hunting at the start; it was down to three of them now. Just Mike, Miller and Clarke were left. They hadn't killed a single one yet and they had already killed five of their group.

One saw Clarke and while she was trying to check a persons pulse jumped her. They rolled around in the dirt, each trying to gain the upper hand. Clarke was on top trying to stab the reaper with her knife but he had caught her hand. She tried to over power him but his arm was holding steady, not letting the knife get any closer to his rotten face.

What she didn't see was the rock. They reaper had grabbed a large rock and hit her temple with it. She fell to the side and the reaper crawled on top, finally gaining the upper hand. He raised his fist and let it fly, punching her right in the cheek. But he only got a couple punches in before she shoved the knife into the side of his throat. In his frenzy of punching her he forgot about her knife, or he just thought she dropped it when he hit her head. Either way he was dead.

The reapers mouth opened wide, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood poured from his mouth onto Clarke. It wasn't normal blood, it was much thicker and smelled vile, it was thick like maple syrup and took its sweet time rolling down her cheeks. It was difficult for her not to throw up. His body finally gave out and he slumped over and fell to her right. Her hands went straight to her face as she sat up, trying to wipe off the mans blood off of her face.

She killed him. It hit her hard. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she knew when it was necessary at times and this was one of those times. She didn't dwell on it too much as Miller rushed over to her and pulled her up by the arms. The blood was in her eyes and her mouth. Her eyes stung and were agitated at the liquid invading them. Miller took his thumbs and wiped the blood away from her eyes. He couldn't get all of the blood off; it covered almost all of her face.

"You okay Clarke?" His voice was laced with worry and he searched her for injuries. Other than a couple bruises and scrapes on her face from being punched she was okay. He was relieved; Bellamy would tie him up and hang him slowly if anything terrible happened to her in his care.

Bellamy paced infront of the gates. They should have been here before his party got back, but they weren't. He was about to raise hell when he saw them. There were only three of them. Clarke, Miller, and Mike. He rushed to them, along with a couple others. He didn't know what had possessed him in that moment but he wrapped his arms around Clarke when he got to her. He had been worried about her, more than worried in fact.

Her eyes were wide when two arms swooped in under hers and pulled her into a chest hard. Their heart was beating fast and they were breathing hard. She took in a breath. It was Bellamy, she could tell. He was the only one she knew that smelled of pine and smoke. All the hurt he caused her was washed away in the moment. She snuggled deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands fisting in his dark curly hair.

He took a step back and looked at her bloody face. He took his sleeve and wiped off most of it, finishing with her nose. He took his hand and pushed back a lone curl and tucked it behind her ear, his finger lingering longer than needed but she didn't mind. She unconsciously leaned into his hand and sighed in bliss. She loved the feeling of him touching her, probably more than she should. She wanted to know what those hands would feel like on her skin, what his lips would feel like on hers.

He gave her a look of worry but softened when he saw that she wasn't harmed, just a little scratched. His eyes snaked to her lips, her pink full lips. He wondered what those would feel like against his. He wanted to find out. He dipped his head and placed his lips onto hers. At first it was slow, testing the waters. Clarkes hands tightened in his hair as their lips moved against each other. The thought of her being part of his harem after this crossed her mind, but she was more than sure she had never seen him give one of his girls the look he just gave her.

That he didn't kiss them as softly and as sweetly as he was to her now, that they didn't get into fights like they have, that they didn't really care like they did. The kiss was full of love and passion for each other. Bellamy didn't care about hiding the fact that he cared for Clarke anymore. He poured as much love as he had for her into this kiss as he possible could. It was overwhelming to Clarke. He nibbled on her lips before pulling back slightly. Their lips still touching but unmoving, their foreheads together.

Bellamy and Clarke were smiling at each other, their eyes open and locked on with the others. All that existed right now was Bellamy to Clarke. The lingering taste of his lips, his breath fanning her face sending chills up her spine and goose bumps all around her body.

His hand moved down past her waist and to her lower back and she sucked in a small breath, still not taking her eyes off of his or moving her mouth an inch away. A chilling breeze shuddered through them both and Clarke shivered again. The leafs and trees around them danced, leafs fell around them, falling from the branches. "You must be cold princess." His lips ghosted around hers as he talked, teasing her. He moved his head back, finally breaking their connection. He shrugged his coat off of his shoulders and flung it around onto her.

Still holding onto the jacket he tugged her forward, connecting their lips again in a chaste kiss before he unlocked their lips. Slipping an arm around her shoulders he walked her back to his tent.

People stood, watching the scene unfold in front of them. A lot of them with gaping mouths and raised eyebrows. When they disappeared in the tent Monty spoke up. "What's up with Bellamy and Clarke?"

Jasper came up beside and leaned over to him smiling. "They're in love my friend. I call it…Bellarke." He finished with a big smile while gazing into the sky, a long lost, happy look in his eyes.

**Tadaa! Just a cute little one-shot I came up x) Hoped you enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing it. And you know, if you want to check out my other bellarke stories you can *****wink wink, nudge nudge*.**** So review and give me your opinion! Thanks!~!**


End file.
